Ketch Mate
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Hunter Ava Riley and British Men of Letters Arthur Ketch finish up on a hunt and stay in a hotel room.


**I am trying something that is completely out of my comfort zone. I have never written a ****fic**** like this be****fore****. This ****fic**** is for a friend :)**

**I called it Ketch Mate. Get it Check Mate Ketch Mate lol.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I get out my cloth and wipe the blood off my machete. Wasn't clean enough to see my face in it but I'm not fussed its going to get dirty again anyway.

My muscles ached and my arm was sore after swinging it around too much. I just been through literally a gory version of baseball. The vampires were the balls. I cut the heads and they went flying in the air. It could be classed as a fucking home run.

I look at the head that was lying next to a tree. Its dead eyes staring at me.

"What you looking at?"

Of course the vampire didn't reply. I couldn't help but laugh this fucker was the one who wouldn't shut the fuck up. Boasting about his strength, his glory. Yawn. He was big headed. I look at his head. He really did have a big head. Had more ego in it than a brain.

"That was quite a show Miss Riley."

I look at my companion and smile at him.

"You won't bad yourself."

Arthur Ketch grins

It was true the Brit was on fire. He slashed through each vampire without any hesitation what so ever. Makes sense now why he is the British Men of Letters top fighter and student because damm he can fight like a pro.

What got me was after all that he still looked good. His hair wasn"t out of place, no blood on his combat gear and he looked more alive than ever no one would think he has just killed a pack of vampires.

By the look of his face. The hunger in his eyes. He looked like he would go and do it again.

"We must do that again Miss Riley." He grinned.

I raise my eyebrow in a teasing manner.

"Cut a load of heads. That your idea of fun Mr Ketch."

"It is only when I'm with you."

His hot breath hit my cheek. He was getting a bit too close. Does he not know personal space. I step back and turn my back to him.

"Won't get back until tomorrow morning."I look at the sky. "Its late, I'm beat and I need a shower. You can go but I'm staying somewhere for the night."

"I was thinking the same thing. I can get us a hotel. With decent food, warm water...a bed."

The Englishman had the money to stay in luxury hotel room. If I decline his offer I will end up in another typical crappy motel. Yeah why the hell not I deserve to be spoilt tonight.

"I'll take it." I nod at him and smile.

I got in my car while he got in his. I wait for him to drive ahead so I can follow. I hum and drum my fingers to the radio. I kept my eyes locked on the car in front of me.

We arrived at the hotel.

I got out and walked to the other car. I lean on it and wait for Ketch to come out. He steps out and again grins. Whenever I say something or do something he tends to look impressed. I been noticing that a lot on the last couple of hunts with him.

The one time we hunt a werewolf. I swear he stared at me almost like he was fascinated as I took down two of the damm mutts without fucking up.

He praises me. Saying I am a natural I was born for this job. He has never seen a woman so fierce.

Has he never met a woman like me?

Makes me wonder if the British chics are like Downtown Abbey.

The receptionist frowned us when we entered. Can you not blame her? I had blood on my clothes, hair I look like something out of a horror movie. Ketch well he looked perfect. I didn't listen to the conversation between him and the woman I was just itching for a wash. I stank. His charming personality got us a room no questions asked.

I rushed up the stairs and immediately jammed the key into the hole. I turn it and hear it unlock. I open the door and OH HELL...

The room was bright pink with heart decorations, pink double sized bed with fluffy pillows, a teddy and box of chocolates. I blinked as I turn my head and see a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

This is a honey moon suite.

I didn't ask for this.

"You like the room?"

I glare at the smirking Englishman.

"Valentine's Day was last month."

"I'm sorry." He says. "They ran out of rooms."

Ran out of rooms oh yeah sure.

"Very funny Mr Ketch."

I storm back downstairs and approach the woman at the desk.

"Sorry but I believe my friend booked a honey moon suite. We don't want that."

"It was the only room available miss." The woman replied.

"Are you sure? Is there not at one free room I'll happily take the storage room."

"I'm sorry miss."

The woman's face screws up.

"I know I smell like road kill." I say.

I sigh and walk back up the stairs. Ketch was outside.

"Believe me now?" He says.

I go past him and dump my bag on the floor. God I wanted to strip off right here right now. I'm sharing a room with someone. A colleague. The room is a honey moon suite.

This is so wrong on many levels.

"You take the bed. I'll take the couch." He says.

I see the couch in the corner of the room. A small black couch with a heart shaped pillow on it.

I shake my head.

"Na its okay I'll take a shower and sleep in the car."

He studied me for a few minutes. He shrugs.

"Alright. You might get lonely out there."

Lonely huh?

"I'll be fine."

I can see a teasing look in his eyes. He was playing with me. It was like he had this all perfectly planned out in his head.

I hate to think what the next thing is.

I'm taking a shower and going in the car. I look at the campagne. Might have a glass of that aswell.

Ketch sits on the couch.

"Ladies first." He says.

I step into the bathroom and close the door behind me. I strip off and switch on the shower. I let out a soft groan as the water makes contact with my skin. I see the blood mixing with the water and going down the hole.

It wasn't a pleasant sight.

I massage my hair washing the shampoo into it. Few minutes later I rinse and let out another sigh. It felt so good to wash the horrors of a hunt away. It was like putting the past behind me.

I switch the shower off and step out. I wrap the towel round me and dry myself. If I was alone I would be on that bed with the champagne in my hand and eating the chocolates.

Why did we have to share a room.

I put on a pair of shorts and a vest top. It was my night gear. I kick myself for packing shorts. Hey I didn't know I was sharing a room with a man.

A very good looking man.

I open the door and carry my dirty clothes in a trash bag. Ketch's eyes immediately go on me. I can feel his gaze burning into me. I look round and he turns away pretending to be interested in something else.

It was kind of adorable.

"You're turn." I say to him.

He stands up and walks into the bathroom. I pick up the champagne and pour myself a glass. I sit on the bed and drink. I pour myself another glass.

The shower stops and the door opens.

I jump nearly spilling my glass.

Oh...OH.

Ketch had a towel wrapped round his waist. His chest is exposed. I stare at his ripped body, his muscles, his torso. Did someone turn the heating on I swear its got hot in here.

"I thought you already left." He said with an innocent expression.

I saw the glint of mischief in his eyes.

I turn away and clear my throat. Finally finding my voice I say.

"Gonna finish this drink first."

I stand up and walk to the couch. I sit on it and stare at the wall and sip my glass. Really interesting wall this is.

What was going on behind me is more interesting.

"You can look now." Ketch says.

Ketch had a black T-shirt on and black pants to match. He lies on the bed and leans his head against the head board. His muscular arms cross over each other and rest on his chest. His intense gaze goes on me and a devilish smirk forms on his lips.

He knew I was staring and he knew I liked what I was seeing.

"Want some?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

I raise the bottle and glass.

"I'm good." He answers.

"You sure? I'll take it with me to the car."

"I'm good." He repeats with a nod. He tilts his head. "Do you want to wake up with a hangover Miss Riley?"

"At least it gets me to sleep."

"True." He smiled. "Goodnight Miss Riley."

He turns off the lamp and lies down on his side.

I lay back on the couch and stare at the ceiling. I look at the bottle in my hand. I couldn't be bothered to go to the car it was cold outside and the thought of knowing Ketch has luxury made me jealous. Fuck it I'm staying here.

I snuggle down on the couch. My legs hang over nearly touching the ground. This is one of those times I hate being tall.

I could drink myself to sleep but for some reason I didn't want another glass. I lost interest in it.

I hear his soft snores and it irritated the Hell out of me. I wish he did take the couch. That bed looks fucking cosy.

I tip toe towards the bed. I look at him. His eyes are closed and he was snoring so he had to be asleep. There is a space next to him. I slowly get in being careful not to wake him up. I stay on the edge making sure I made distance between us both. I turn my back to him and lay on the pillow.

I was right. The bed is fucking cosy and warm.

Much better than the motel beds.

"Ava."

I froze. Oh fuck he's awake.

Did he say just say my first name. That's the first time he ever said my name.

The way he said it was so sexy it sent a chill down my spine.

No no this shouldn't be happening.

"Sorry to wake you." I mumbled. "I was just going."

He suddenly pulls me in and wraps his arms round me.

"I wasn't asleep." He mumbles in my ear.

I didn't struggle out of his strong grip. I instead frown at him.

"You knew I was getting in bed and you didn't say anything."

"I been waiting for you." He grinned. I try to move but he kept me locked in place. "Stay." His fingers run through my hair. "I know you want to."

I relaxed in his arms. I didn't fight him. What he said is true. The temptation is so strong.

"Mr Ketch."

"Arthur." He says.

"Are we on first name terms now?"

He runs his fingers from my hair down to my arm. Goosebumps spread across my arm.

"Ava." He repeats.

I shiver in his arms. I could elbow him in the face and make a runner but I stayed. I find myself wrapping my arm around his neck.

"Arthur." I say my voice trembling with nerves and excitement.

I pull him in and press my lips against his. That's when everything exploded. Ketch pushes himself against me his tongue rolling around mine. I let out a strangled cry as he pushes his tongue down my throat. I grip on his shirt and pull hard on it. He pulls away and understands what I want.

Off I want it off!

Ketch rolls me and pins me down. He removes his shirt and tosses it on the ground. I place my hands on his pants and pull it down.

Pants off. Now the under wear.

I go to pull it down. He slaps his hand on mine and raises his eyebrow. I let go and pout. I slip off my vest and shorts being as quick as possible.

I just wanted to get started.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I groaned getting impatient.

I remove my knickers and throw them. I open out my legs revealing my pussy to him. He looked impressed.

"Straight down to business. I like it." He grinned.

Hurry up I groaned in my mind. I wanted him to reveal his 'magic wand'.

He removes his underwear and...

I held my breath. I knew it was going to be big. But I was not expecting that.

That is the biggest dick I ever seen in my life.

I almost drool at his large, slender cock.

"You made a decision. No turning back now." He says.

Turn down a British feast. Uh uh I'm going right in.

I gasp.

Or more like he is going in me.

I place my hand on his hard stiff cock and let out a moan. He pushes himself into my wet pussy. It was getting more wet than before. I smile the sperm there's the sperm. I can see the white mess on the sheets.

In and out. In and out. We both went in the same pace.

Faster. Faster.

I moan, cry, hum. He groans. My my he sounded sexy as Hell. He pulls my hands off his cock and puts my hands above my head.

Okay he wants full control. He doesn't require my assistance. Fine that's fine I'll let him take the lead. He is not having all the fun. I want to show the fierce side of me eventually.

He kisses me and moves down to my collar-bone. He growled and pushed himself in making me squeak. He cups my right breast and tugs at my nipple with his mouth.

Other one. Other one. I thought.

He moves to my left breast and does the same.

Thank you I thought.

His eyes meet mine. He grins ear to ear and lowers himself. I grip the sheets as he moves his fingers into my entrance.

"AH"

He looks at me. I nod.

"KEEP GOING DON'T STOP!" I yell.

In and out. In and out. Faster. Faster. It went so fast we both had to pull away to catch out breath.

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Ketch takes several breaths. Me I needed a fucking oxygen mask.

"Ava." He says.

There it was again. It sent warmth through me. I smile.

"Arthur."

He kisses me again. This time more gentle. I guess this is the cool down stage. He must have known he wore me out.

Hmmm...We'll see about that.

I grin and suddenly turn him over pinning him down to the bed. I had to hold back a laugh at his surprised expression.

"My turn." I say.

He opens his legs and places his hands on my shoulders. I grab on to his 'Big Ben' and push myself in. He increases his grip and groans. I stroke his cock and gave it a pat to tease him.

"Good boy." I say to his dick.

Ketch chuckles.

"Ava you are quite a character."

"I'm unique." I mused.

In and out. In and out. Faster. Faster.

I kiss him and bite his lip. I run my fingers through his short strands. I nuzzled into his hair taking in the smell of his shampoo. I move down to his torso and kiss it. His cock presses against my stomach and it twitches to every move I do.

I push his cock down and make my way in again.

In and out. In and out. Faster, faster.

We were banging for several minutes. It was an amazing. Fucking amazing.

We both pull away and gasp.

"AHHHH."

I move off him and flop down on the side. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Ketch wraps his arms around me.

"That was quite a show Ava."

I look at my companion and smile at him.

"You won't bad yourself."

He grins

By the look of his face. The hunger in his eyes. He looked like he would go and do it again.

"We must do that again Ava." He grinned.

I smile and say

"Hell yeah. "

**The End**


End file.
